Bomber
A Bomber is a military aircraft designed to attack ground and sea targets by dropping bombs on them, firing torpedoes at them, or – in recent years – by launching cruise missiles at them. Bombers typically have considerable endurance in order to carry heavy payloads from an arsenal to targets in hostile territory. However, they must defend against more maneuverable interceptor aircraft and ground anti-aircraft positions, to which their heavier armor affords protection, while mounted guns allow for close-range defense. Other escort aircraft can also engage these threats, allowing the bombers to focus on their primary mission of destroying targets below. Battlefield 1942 There are three types of bombers in Battlefield 1942: Dive Bombers - Dive bombers have a better emphasis on ground targets compared to their fighter counterparts, with their ability to drop two bombs compared to the one from fighters. They have less maneuverability and speed compared to the fighters, however have tail gunners to defend attacks from behind and more resilient to damage. In the pacific, Dive Bombers have two loadouts: one with the standard two bombs as seen in the European theater and one with Torpedoes that are to used against larger vessels such as Destroyers and Carriers. Bombers - Bombers are large aircraft that carry a heavy payload of iron bombs. With the ability to carpet bomb large areas. However are slow and large, making them easy targets for Machine guns, enemy aircraft and such. However they have the highest vehicle health of any of the air vehicles and generally have machine guns on the top and bottom of the aircraft to defend themselves against enemy fighters. Level Bombers - Only available in the Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome, the Level Bombers perform as a cross between both Dive Bombers and Bombers. With the drivers processing Machine Guns and Iron bombs. While generally maneuverable, the will still fall victim to enemy fighters if not careful. Both factions share identical characteristics in terms of performance with the exception of the BF110 having a rear view gunner and the Mosquito lacking one. } |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Dive-bombers |list1 = Aichival / AichiVal-T · Il-2 Sturmovik · Ju-87 Stuka · SBD / SBD-T |group2 = Level Bombers |list2 = BF110 (RtR) · Mosquito (RtR) |group3 = Bombers |list3 = B-17 Flying Fortress · Ju-88A }} Battlefield 1943 The Bomber is a vehicle featured in Battlefield 1943. It is used entering the Air Raid Bunker which is only accessible to the team that controls the base the bunker rests at. The USMC calls in a B-25 Mitchell, while the IJA calls in the Mitsubishi G4M Betty. Both count as the same vehicle. Battlefield 4 The Bomber is a vehicle featured in the Battlefield 4: China Rising and Battlefield 4: Final Stand expansions. To utilize the vehicle, players must use an Air Raid Bunker which is located at specific control point that must be held in order to use.BF4 NEW BOMBER AIRCRAFT! (Battlefield 4 Dragon Pass China Rising Multiplayer Gameplay 1080p PC) - YouTube, published 2013-12-03 When playing as the United States Marine Corps, the bomber is a B-1B Lancer. When playing as the Russian Ground Forces and People's Liberation Army, it is a Xian H-6. All are labeled "Bomber" in the killfeed and count as the same vehicle on Battlelog, using the icon of the Xian H-6. Roughly ten seconds after entering the bunker, the player may take control of the bomber's targeting system. The bomber follows a straight flight path through the map, much like the Drop Ship from Battlefield 3, but can be steered slightly left or right if needed.Do you Know Battlefield 4 - Episode 5 YouTube, published 2014-01-24] From a wing-mounted port, the player may designate four simultaneous targets for JDAM Bombs dropped from the bomber. The bombs will fly ahead faster than the bomber itself, allowing targets ahead of the bomber to be marked. Because of the bombs' shallow angle, it is possible for enemies to take cover behind terrain or buildings. Also the target still can get away as the bombs will take some time to reach the ground, therefore stationary targets are recommended for bomber operators. The bomber lingers long enough to complete three missions on maps like Dragon Pass. After crossing the map, the player immediately returns to action standing next to the bunker. Bombs will continue to travel to any marked targets even if the operator is no longer in control of the bomber. Obtaining a kill with the Bomber completes the Safe Raiding assignment, unlocking the SUAV for the player's Recon kit. After completing the Mother of all Bombs assignment, the bomber is also capable of firing a cruise missile that can be manually aimed like an ATGM Launcher by the operator. It appears to have the same damage and effect as the Cruise Missile commander resource. The reload time is much longer than the JDAM payload, limiting its use to one or two strikes per run. The Bomber version of cruise missile does has one plus side, the range of it is not limited, unlike the JDAM, the operator can guide the missile to any accessible point on the map before the bombing run stops. Although the bomber can flare away most guided missiles, it can still be destroyed by other anti-air weaponry, especially AA vehicles, leaving the operator idle inside the bunker for the remainder of the bombing run. Controls ; :Drop JDAM Bomb or launch Cruise Missile ; :Switch between JDAM Bomb and Cruise Missile (if unlocked) ; :Steer bomber Gallery Bomber view.png|The bomber's targeting view. BF4_xian1.png|'Xian H-6' BF4_lancer.png|'B-1B Lancer' BF4_xian2.png|Xian H-6 dropping a JDAM Achievement/Trophy Battlefield 1 Bombers return as a class of aircraft in . Bombers carry three players: one acting as pilot/bombardier, a rear gunner operating a heavy machine gun, and a nose gunner operating an autocannon to assist with attacking ground targets. There are two models of bomber aircraft seen in the campaign stories and made playable in the multiplayer servers *Caproni Ca.5 (Available for the Kingdom of Italy, United States of America, French Republic and Russian Empire) *Gotha G.IV (Available to German Empire) Two new bombers were introduced in Battlefield 1: Apocalypse *Airco DH.10 (Available for the British Empire) *Hansa-Brandenburg G.I (Available for the Austro-Hungarian Empire / Ottoman Empire) The Ilya-Muromets is a bomber that was added to the base game as part of the Russian themed expansion "Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar"; however, given its large size and differing vehicle packages when compared to the other bombers, this aircraft gets its own classification as a Heavy Bomber. It is available to all factions. } |titlestyle=background: #252525; color: #FFFFFF; text-align: center; |groupstyle=background:#252525; color: #FFFFFF; font-weight: bold; padding: 10px 10px; text-align: center; |liststyle=background: #484848; padding: 0px 5px; width: auto; |group1 = Bombers |list1 = Caproni Ca.5 · Gotha G.IV · Ilya-Muromets (TSAR) · Airco DH.10 (APOC) · Hansa-Brandenburg G.I (APOC) }} Battlefield V Bombers are a class of aircraft in Battlefield V. The aircraft typically seat between two and three players - one pilot, armed with light forward-facing MGs who also acts as bombardier, and up to two other players as defensive gunners. The primary mission of bombers is ground attack, but can fill other niches such as reconnaissance, supply, or heavy fighter through Specializations. *Blenheim Mk IF and Blenheim Mk I (Available for the United Kingdom *Ju-88 A (Available for Germany) Trivia Battlefield 4 *During the "Calling in Bomber" waiting period, the user may be killed with the Defibrillator by an enemy targeting the staircase leading into the bunker.BF4 BOMBER DEFIB KILL? (Battlefield 4 China Rising DLC Multiplayer Gameplay) - YouTube, published 2013-12-06 *The vehicle is always labeled the "Bomber" in the killfeed. References Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1943 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4: China Rising Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4: Final Stand Category:Battlefield 4: China Rising Category:Battlefield 4: Final Stand Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V